


Two Years Too Long

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Opposites Attract [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Jane receives news that she's been waiting for, since she met him. Was the wait too long?Sequel to Trespassing.





	Two Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! A lot of you have been asking if I'll continue this or turn it into a series. So, I did. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it:)
> 
> Sorry it's so short.

“They got out?!”, Jane asked a little too excitedly. She was standing in front of The King who had just given her the news about them. News that she had hoped to hear since she had met the pirate. 

Why had it taken this long? 

“Yes, Jane”, Ben replied with a tinge of curiosity in his voice. Why was she acting this way? He had just told her that two members of Uma’s crew, Harry and Gil, had just gotten out. Wasn’t she scared? He needed to find out what was going on.

“Um…Jane?” Hearing her name, Jane snapped out of her trance (one she hadn’t known that she was in) and looked at him. “Mh-Hm”, she hummed. “Why are you…” Ben was hesitant, although he wasn’t sure why. He cleared his throat and started again. “Um, why are you acting like that?” He raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” She always had to answer his question with another question didn’t she? “You seem excited…a little too excited?” 

Jane, now seeming to have caught on to what he had asked blushed. She had meant for it to sound stern and direct but all that had come out of her mouth was that. A stuttering mess. 

“What! I d-don’t know w-what y-you mean”

Jane did not want to have this conversation with him. She could not tell the King of Auradon that she had fallen for a pirate. One that had connections with Uma especially. What was she going to do? 

*

Jane shifted in her seat. She was sat on a stone wall that was positioned in front of their school, nervously awaiting the arrival of the Core Four and a certain flirtatious pirate.

Fairy Godmother had been pacing back and forth on the pathways. In fact, she was just as nervous as Jane was, but not for the same reason, however. You see, she was scared at the thought of meeting new Isle kids. Especially ones that had worked with Uma before the mishap at Cotillion. 

She kept giving her daughter strange looks as she noticed that she didn’t look scared. Even if she didn’t look it, she was. Not of Harry or Gil, or even Uma. She was scared of herself. The thoughts in her own head. The thoughts of him. Since she met him and had returned to Auradon the same thoughts ran through her head…

Does he still love me?

Is he going to get with Uma now that she had returned?

And most importantly…

Does he even remember me?

It had been two and a half years ago, after all. 

These were the things that Jane was scared off. Not the pirates. She just had to patiently await his arrival and then she could find out for sure.

A black limo pulled up outside Auradon Prep. Jane didn’t think she could feel any worse than she did right now. She felt like she was going to vomit. Was she really that nervous? That’s a stupid question! Of course she was. 

The door of the vehicle opened and out stepped the man that had been haunting her thoughts for the last few years, Harry Hook. He looked a little different than she remembered. 

Harry’s hair was a little longer, and darker than before. Did he dye it? Why? He didn’t have his signature red coat on anymore, but instead wore a black coat with band style buttons down the sides. And, lets not forget about the hook itself, as shiny as ever. 

He looked dangerous. 

Dangerous and hot, Jane told herself as she stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. Harry looked up to meet her stare. The embarrassed girl couldn’t have turned her head faster. Harry smirked. Jane looked up again only to smile back. 

Uma’s glare burned through her. She looked between Jane and Harry, her eyebrow raised, a look of suspicion on her face.

Oh God. Did she know about what had happened between them? Jane didn’t even want to think about it, she was probably gonna die for sure. 

Why did she get herself into this mess?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this series is gonna be so check for updates.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)


End file.
